


Вне колыбели

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Mass Effect, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О причинах исторических решений нужно спрашивать исторических личностей. Но их бывает не очень-то легко отыскать.<br/>Пост-ME3, написано для команды Барраяра на WTF-Kombat 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вне колыбели

  
_Земля — это колыбель разума, но нельзя вечно жить в колыбели._  
К.Э. Циолковский

_Странная красота темной стороны. Может, у меня воображение разыгралось, но иногда, когда я смотрю в иллюминатор, появляется ощущение, что и на меня оттуда кто-то смотрит.  
_ Н. Уолкер, «Аполлон 18»

– Вот она, – голос пилота разнесся по громкой связи, вызвав на борту короткий приступ тишины, а после – сдержанное массовое ликование. – Станция Цитадель. Мы добрались!

Лиаре захотелось запрыгать по каюте, хлопая в ладоши, но пришлось сдержаться – все-таки серьезному ученому не стоит вести себя по-детски. Хотя бы при свидетелях.  
– Ну что, доктор, сбылась ваша мечта? – один из лаборантов, смуглый, темноволосый, с выговором уроженца Эскобара или как минимум потомка таких уроженцев, глянул на Лиару вопросительно.  
– Пока нет. Еще неясно, сможем ли мы состыковаться со станцией. И тем более неясно, целы ли архивы Цитадели.  
– Да вы просто боитесь сглазить, – фыркнул лаборант. – А я-то думал, что бетанцы свободны от предрассудков и суеверий.

Лиаре только плечами оставалось пожать. Родиться и вырасти на станции, всю жизнь прожить на исследовательских судах, крайне редко спускаясь на планеты, и при этом числить себя бетанцем было невозможно. А времена, когда гермафродиты жили практически исключительно на Бете, прошли, когда П-В туннели разом схлопнулись, повергая отдельные планеты в Период Изоляции, вроде того, который надолго отрезал Барраяр от остальной галактики. 

О причинах такого катаклизма, который так и назвали – Катаклизм, – долго спорили в каждом лоскутке некогда великой планетной сети. У Лиары было свое мнение, подтвердить или опровергнуть которое могли только сведения, хранящиеся в архиве Цитадели – некогда центре науки и искусства галактического значения. К несчастью, Цитадель вместе со всей информацией, хранившейся там, была потеряна вместе с П-В туннелями.

И вот, наконец, найдена.

***

– Доктор, мы закончили. Цитадель пустынна, но основные системы работают. Воздух пригоден для дыхания, искусственная гравитация – 1,3 G. Странно это как-то, – техник, прибежавший с докладом, начал официальным тоном, но закончил уже несколько задумчивым и полным опасений. – Вы говорили, что там могут быть останки. Но мы ничего не нашли, только таких… жуков. С рюкзаками.

Судя по виду парня, он очень боялся, что уважаемый эксперт по периоду до Катаклизма поднимет его на смех.

– Хранители. Эти жуки называются Хранители, они поддерживают системы Цитадели в рабочем состоянии, чтобы каждое новое ее открытие не было осложнено необходимостью отладки, – дать пояснения Лиаре было не сложно, а технику явно полегчало. – Думаю, останки утилизировали тоже они. С одной стороны, это хорошо, с другой… жаль, мы не сможем их исследовать. Ладно. Вы нашли доступ к архивам?  
– Да, туда ходит лифт. Правда, нас не пустили – появился голографический герм и сказал, что не может впустить нас без кодов доступа.  
– Авина, – улыбка Лиары была такой светлой, словно голограмма-клерк оказалась потерянным другом. – Я поговорю с Авиной. Думаю, моих кодов будет достаточно.

– Какие еще останки? – прошептал десантник товарищу, когда герм с самым деловым видом направился к лифту.  
– Наверное, трупы тех, кто оказался в ловушке на станции в момент Катаклизма, - ответил тот. – Пойдем, у нас есть дела поважнее просроченных покойников.

Как ни странно, старая, чтобы не сказать древняя голограмма Лиаре тоже обрадовалась.

– Добро пожаловать в архивы Цитадели, доктор Т’Сони. Со времени вашего последнего визита прошло, – в речи Авины наметилась пауза – компьютер определялся с системой исчисления, – сто восемьдесят семь лет, три месяца и девять дней. 

Команда сопровождения, выделенная капитаном явно не столько для защиты ученого от неведомых опасностей Цитадели, сколько для охраны Цитадели от исследовательского энтузиазма герма, стала переглядываться, подозревая не то древнее устройство в поломке, не то Лиару в колдовских способностях. Как бы ни растягивалась благодаря медицинским достижениям продолжительность жизни, Лиаре никак не могло быть за двести.

– Авина, эти люди – моя исследовательская группа.  
– Временный допуск сгенерирован, – безропотно отозвалась голограмма.  
– Нам нужны сведения о Майлзе Форкосигане. 

Авина какое-то время молчала, потом ответила:  
– Пройдите в исследовательский отсек номер пять. Внимание: часть данных повреждена. Спасибо за использование Авины.

– Эй, док… Откуда вас знает эта штука? – опасливо спросил командир десантного отряда, временно записанный в ученые-исследователи.  
– Она знает не меня, – слова Лиары явно никого не убедили. Пришлось развить тему: – Она знает доктора Лиару Т’Сони двухсотлетней давности. Я – клон. Уже третий.  
– А… остальные?  
– Первый погиб в результате несчастного случая. Второй служит на крейсере «Шанхай» – кажется, сейчас он направляется к колонии Бета.  
– Им еще лет пятнадцать лететь, если П-В туннели не образумятся, – пробормотал кто-то. Присказка «если П-В туннели не образумятся» была обязательна в подобных случаях – она, вроде как, выражала надежду на то, что Катаклизм разорвал сеть не навсегда.  
– Это не страшно. Мы летели сюда дольше, – никакого сочувствия к собрату-клону Лиаре испытать не удалось. У них была цель, были средства, хоть и ограниченные, и, главное, были руководящие указания от оригинала – уважаемого ученого, авантюриста галактического значения и, кажется, одной из причин Катаклизма.

Впрочем, об указаниях ни десантникам, ни Авине лучше было не знать.

***

– Ну как там док?  
– Сидит в своем отсеке как рак-отшельник, даже поесть не выходит.  
– Я так понимаю, пока еще одна диссертация не будет закончена, Лиару нам ждать не стоит.  
– И ладно. Надо будет – вызовет нас по комму. Я нашел стоянку флайеров, можно устроить гонки.  
– И то правда.

На второй неделе пребывания на Цитадели команда принялась откровенно скучать. Жизни радовались только ученые, которые успели уже чуть ли не в каждый уголок станции сунуть любопытные носы. Станция оказалась пригодна для жизни, чиста почти до стерильности и непередаваемо скучна. Скуку не разгоняли даже происки Хранителей, которые, безмолвно оценив новых гостей и, похоже, их предполагаемую принадлежность к населению различных планет, принялись настраивать внешний вид искусственного неба. Теперь небо над районом, который, если верить доктору Т’Сони и Авине, назывался Президиумом, радовало земной голубизной условным утром, к полудню делалось непонятно-розовым, а вечером переливалось как самый настоящий купол где-нибудь на Комарре.  
Все это было бы очень интересно герму-исследователю, не будь данные архивов важнее.

– Авина, перепроверь. Этот человек не может быть Майлзом Форкосиганом.  
– Часть данных повреждена. Внешний вид Майлза Форкосигана восстановлен по косвенным свидетельствам, – в электронном голосе слышалась вина.  
– Внеси поправки, – ничего другого Лиаре предложить не оставалось. – У меня есть достоверные сведения о том, как выглядел настоящий Майлз Форкосиган.  
– Мне понадобится ссылка на источник, доктор Т’Сони. Вы готовы предоставить его? – любезным тоном поинтересовалась голограмма.  
– Эм-м… Не сейчас.  
– Тогда я не могу внести изменения в запись.  
– Ну и ладно. Давай рассуждать логически. У тебя есть запись о том, как он пробрался по корабельной системе вентиляции и нейтрализовал захвативших корабль пиратов. Кстати, я сомневаюсь, что это были пираты, но об этом после. Сравни габариты вентиляционных шахт и этого типа, – подбородок Лиары, слишком мягкий для мужского и слишком волевой для женского, указал на проекцию, висящую посреди ячейки. Повинуясь жесту, проекция – высокий широкоплечий мужчина с несколько пугающим, волчьим лицом – изобразила воинский салют.  
– Конфликт данных, – «обрадовала» голограмма. – Требуется ввод новых параметров.  
– Ага… – в голосе Лиары звучало несколько пугающее предвкушение. – Авина, мне нужен доступ к другой записи. Капитан Шепард.  
– Доступ запрещен, – немедленно отозвалась зловредная голограмма. Лиару обуял азарт сродни охотничьему.  
– Является ли закрытый файл, содержащийся в архивах Цитадели, авторитетным источником для тебя?  
– Да.  
– Ты можешь обновить открытый файл со ссылкой на закрытый?  
– Да.  
– Обнови файл Майлза Форкосигана, используя данные из файла капитана Шепарда.

Какое-то время полупрозрачное лицо герма оставалось бесстрастным, после вдруг сложилось в обиженную маску. Казалось, древний компьютер сейчас заявит «Это нечестно!» и разрыдается.

– Массив данных слишком велик. Ожидайте, – отклик Авины звучал как печальное бормотание.  
– Пришли мне сообщение на комм, когда закончишь, – доктору Т’Сони жизненно необходимо было размять ноги, поесть и сходить в душ, пользуясь случаем и самой настоящей водой, которой станция, в отличие от корабля, изобиловала. До сих пор Лиаре только читать приходилось о прудах Президиума, а о том, чтобы их увидеть или искупаться в них, и мечтать не приходилось.

Кроме того, нужно было свериться с указаниями Т’Сони-оригинала, а это лучше было делать без свидетелей.

***

– …мало времени. Они уже близко. Если П-В туннели не закрыть, все будет… Майлз придумал, как… Цитадель необходимо…  
Ладонь Лиары шлепнула по комм-пульту, возможно, слишком сильно от досады. Записи оригинала, понятные и четкие поначалу, к концу делались отрывочными и изобиловали помехами. Разобраться в них Лиаре не удавалось, а ведь это было важнее всего. Что П-В туннели схлопнулись не сами по себе, и так было понятно. Что в этом был замешан Майлз – пожалуй, тоже. Но как в Катаклизме оказалась замешана Цитадель? И кто такие «они», кого нельзя было пропускать, даже такой ценой?..

– Обновление данных завершено, – полупрозрачный лик Авины без предупреждения появился на экране. – Пройдите в исследовательский отсек номер пять.  
– Бегу, – кофе, который Лиаре пришлось всосать одним длинным глотком, оказался несколько горячее, чем хотелось бы, и герм примчался в архив, ругаясь и шумно дыша обожженным ртом. – Показывай.  
– Записи охватывают обширный период времени. Выберите исходную точку.  
– Капитан Шепард помогает доктору… помогает мне стать Серым Посредником, – Лиаре удалось вовремя спохватиться.  
– Принято. Сто девяносто лет назад капитан Майлз Форкосиган-Шепард, – похоже, Авине удалось совместить два файла и не сойти с ума от конфликта данных, – в сопровождении отряда доверенных дендарийцев совершил налет на корабль предыдущего Серого Посредника, скрывавшийся в буре…  
– Стоп. Отмотай на два года назад.  
– Доктор Лиара Т’Сони обратилась к Серому Посреднику, чтобы выкупить у него криокамеру с телом капитана Майлза Форкосигана-Шепарда для передачи его группе Дюрона…  
– Стоп. Перемотай еще на год назад.  
– Радикальная повстанческая группировка вырастила клона капитана…  
– Стоп. Мне нужно подумать.

Голограмма послушно утихла. У Лиары начала едва ощутимо кружиться голова. Подумать только, записи оригинала оказались правдивыми, куда более правдивыми, чем можно было подумать поначалу! Жаль, связаться с оставшимся в живых клоном пока было невозможно…

– Магнолия Дюрона, – из-за открывшихся перспектив Лиаре стало жутковато, но очень любопытно.  
– Магнолия Дюрона, клон Лилии Дюрона, руководила проектом «Лазарь». Целью проекта было возвращение к жизни капитана Майлза Форкосигана-Шепарда, – поразмыслив немного, голограмма добавила: – Эпизодическая любовница капитана.  
– Вот даже сомнений не было, – на лицо Лиары выползла несколько змеиная улыбочка. – Таура.  
– Нет данных.  
– Хм… Подопытная Ноль?  
– Подопытная Ноль, генетически сконструированный суперсолдат, спасена капитаном…  
– Стоп. Обнови данные. Подопытная Ноль – это Таура.  
– Мне нужна ссылка на источник, – теперь в голосе Авины ясно слышалось ехидство.  
– Чтоб тебя… Отмени обновление данных. Лиара Т’Сони.  
– Лиара Т’Сони, бетанский гермафродит, на момент знакомства с капитаном Майлзом…  
– Ты можешь звать его как-то покороче? – от занудства Авины нервы не выдержали бы у любого.  
– Хорошо, я буду звать капитана Майлза Форкосигана-Шепарда просто капитаном. Изменения будут действительны только в течение этого сеанса, – Авина, поразмыслив, выдала милостивое соизволение.  
– А тут тебе ссылка на источник не нужна? – вздох Лиары весил примерно тонну.  
– Нет. На момент знакомства с капитаном Лиара Т’Сони было наемником, после завершило получение образования на родной планете, став доктором исторических наук. В результате операции по устранению Серого Посредника заняло его место, став самым успешным и влиятельным торговцем информацией в галактике.

Каждое предложение сопровождалось коротким кивком Т’Сони. Эта часть истории оригинала тоже оказалась правдой – или в архивах Цитадели хранилась подчищенная версия. В конце концов, Серый Посредник мог позволить себе практически любые манипуляции с информацией…  
…а слышать вполне приемлемое и вежливое «оно» было все-таки непривычно. Команда, сплошь разнополая, так и не смогла научиться говорить о Лиаре в среднем роде, так что обходилась нейтральным «док» и безличными предложениями.

– Хорошо. Авина, мне нужны данные о самой станции Цитадель.

Голограмма кивнула и вдруг заговорила более высоким голосом, ближе к женскому. В голосе теперь слышались интонации профессионального экскурсовода.

– Станция Цитадель – самая крупная космическая станция. Ее длина составляет сорок четыре целых и семь десятых километра в разложенном состоянии, диаметр – двенадцать целых и восемь десятых километра в разложенном состоянии, общая масса – семь целый одиннадцать сотых миллионов тонн. Время на станции Цитадель отличается от человеческого универсального координированного времени: день здесь составляет двадцать часов, каждый час включает в себя сто минут, каждая минута – сто секунд, каждая секунда приблизительно вдвое короче человеческой.  
– Ага, значит, сутки здесь подлиннее… Почти двадцать восемь часов. Хоть выспаться можно. Авина, давай без цифр. Зачем складывать Цитадель?  
– На случай угрозы вторжения.  
– Вторжения кого?  
– Нет данных.

Лиаре захотелось срочно освежить в памяти запас самых странных ругательств со всех уголков галактики.

– Что делал здесь капитан Шепард непосредственно перед Катаклизмом?  
– Уточните понятие «Катаклизм».  
– Одновременное закрытие всех П-В туннелей, произошедшее около ста восьмидесяти семи лет назад.  
– Источник?  
– Мой личный опыт, – герм в приступе гнева и азарта был куда ближе к мужскому образу действий и мыслей, даже голос изменился соответственно.  
– Принято. Непосредственно перед Катаклизмом капитан координировал Катаклизм.  
– Мы знали! – какое чувство было сильнее, радость или досада, Лиаре было непонятно. – Мы подозревали с высокой степенью вероятности, что это он! Но зачем?  
– Нет данных.

Черты лица Лиары окончательно утратили женскую мягкость. Герм упрямо сжал губы, свел брови и задумался.  
– Ладно, на сегодня мы закончили.  
– Завершение сеанса… Спасибо за использование Авины.

***

В принципе, Лиаре можно было последовать примеру большей части экипажа и временно переселиться в пустующие квартиры на Цитадели – там было просторно, чисто и куда более комфортно, чем на корабле. Но герм каждый условный вечер упрямо возвращался на корабль, забивался в свою крохотную каюту, принимал болеутоляющее, не давая перегруженной данными голове взорваться, и что-то писал. 

Или, как сейчас, читал, смотрел и слушал разом. Лиаре казалось, что слова оригинала уже отпечатались в памяти, как следы протектора в жирной грязи.

– Мое имя Лиара Т’Сони. Если вы нашли этот датачип, то меня, вероятно, уже нет в живых. Я оставляю эту запись, чтобы объяснить, почему П-В туннели закрылись. Если вы исследователь, изучите датачип внимательно – в приложениях можно найти чертежи самых нужных устройств, включая двигатель Неклина. Если вы мой клон, вы должны добраться до Цитадели и изучить архивы. Там вы поймете, что делать дальше.  
– Не-по-ни-ма-ю. Я-не-по-ни-маю, – раскачиваясь как в трансе, отозвался герм. – Авина не может советовать, только выдавать данные. Какие данные мне нужны? Как задать верный вопрос?

Голос оригинала тем временем рассказывал уже в сотый раз свою историю – знакомство с Майлзом, безумные приключения, встречи с остальными членами самой странной в галактике команды… Лиаре явно хотелось остаться беспристрастным хронистом, но в голосе то и дело проскакивали гордость, грусть и даже страсть вперемешку с ревностью. Т’Сони из настоящего было не слишком понятно, отчего красивый герм (а что оригинал был хорош собой, сомневаться не приходилось) из всего многообразия вариантов выбрал полутораметрового гиперактивного авантюриста со стеклянными костями. Впрочем, оригинал не раз говорил об ауре личности, так что приходилось допускать, что все дело именно в ней.

Записи делались все отрывочнее, все труднее для понимания. Если начало истории можно было слушать как приключенческую повесть, то к концу она превращалась в трагедию, не столько поддающуюся осмыслению, сколько ощущаемую всем существом – по усталости голоса герма, по отсутствию цветистых отступлений, по сухим констатациям.

– …прорываются. Окраинные планеты уже замолчали. Майлз пытался объяснить, его не слушали… только цеты отнеслись серьезно. Не помогло – их орбитальный флот был уничтожен за каких-то… суток. С Колонией Альфа… самое. Цетагандийская империя теперь состоит только из семи планет. 

Горло Лиары свело, как и всякий раз на этом фрагменте. Вот так просто: одна планета перестала быть. А потом еще одна. Когда произошел Катаклизм, связь была потеряна, поэтому узнать, что делается на другом конце галактики, было невозможно. Может быть, только клоны Т’Сони и знали что-то о судьбе далеких планет.  
Среди десантников был один цет-полукровка. Интересно, кто из его родителей оказался отрезан от родного мира и нашел себе партнера-инопланетника? Скорее всего, отец. 

– …закрыть Цитадель. Майлз говорит, что это важно, что Цитадель как-то связана со всем этим. Не знаю, откуда он узнал – может, его брат-клон где-то вынюхал… одержимым этой идеей… отправляемся завтра. Надеюсь, в небе есть что-то кроме звезд и пустоты, и это что-то нам благоволит.

Герм вздохнул. После этого предложения были записаны помехи, целых полчаса каких-то хлюпов, скрежета и визга. Разумеется, нельзя было не думать о том, что как раз запоротый фрагмент и хранил все ответы и разгадки.

– …на Цитадели. Майлз рвется в Президиум… коды доступа… передатчик! Огромный передатчик, способный… построен кем… не людьми. Мы в лифте, тут… со связью. На всякий… спасти, даже пожертвовав… туннелями.

На этом запись обрывалась, а злость в Лиаре начинала кипеть. Самое интересное, самое важное – и недоступно! Хотя…

В исследовательский отсек номер пять гермафродит влетел с такой скоростью, будто за ним гналась та самая неведомая угроза из космоса.

– Авина!  
– Добро пожаловать, доктор Т’Сони. Со времени вашего прошлого визита…  
– Молчи. Ты можешь реконструировать события, происходившие на Цитадели непосредственно перед Катаклизмом?  
– Если они попали в поле видимости камер наблюдения, – голографический герм слегка кивнул.  
– Мне нужно знать, что доктор… что я делало и говорило, когда мы с капитаном поднимались в лифте к Президиуму.  
– Поднимаю архивные записи. Восстанавливаю события. Готово.  
– Показывай! – грызть ногти Лиаре никогда и в голову не приходило. До этой минуты.

Посреди отсека возникла голограмма: низкорослый человек средних лет возбужденно махал руками, втолковывая что-то тщательно воспроизведенной Авиной скороговоркой. Разобрать почти ничего не удалось. Его спутники – красивый герм в слегка подпаленной легкой броне, высокая девушка угрожающего вида в десантном скафандре и мрачного вида мужчина с волчьим взглядом и серебряными кружочками на лбу и висках только кивали и слушали. После двери лифта разошлись, и трое вышли. Герм остался, повернул лицо к камере и четко, хоть и крайне взволнованно, произнес:  
– Майлз отправляется закрывать и переключать Цитадель. Мы должны вернуться на борт и успеть отстыковаться и убраться отсюда до того, как станция закроется, а П-В туннель схлопнется. Кажется, капитан все-таки решил умереть. Мы… уважаем его решение, но не согласны с ним. Времени на продумывание плана не было, но мы смогли перепрограммировать одного из Хранителей. Он будет искать Майлза или его тело, когда все… когда все закончится. Если найдет – отправит не в переработку, а в криокамеру. Дальше все зависит от вас.

Т’Сони тряхнуло: проекция смотрела на него его же глазами, говорила его же голосом и вела себя так, будто знала, что оно тут появится.

– Не знаю, кто найдет Цитадель и когда. Но обязательно найдут – всегда находили. Если вы смотрите эту запись, пожалуйста, оживите Майлза. Все равно объяснить, что произошло, способен только он.  
– Лиара, ты где? – окликнул кто-то, невидимый камерам, а значит, и герму.  
– Уже иду. 

Изображение пропало, после на его месте возник бесстрастный лик Авины.

– Ты до сих пор хранило это, и ничего не сказало мне? – голос Лиары прозвучал несколько более угрожающе, чем планировалось.  
– Я выдаю информацию по запросу, – голограмма развела руками.  
– Я знаю. Я хочу внести изменения в архив. Мой источник – этот датачип, – герм наконец-то решился, подключил свое странное наследство к терминалу архива.  
– Это ваш личный дневник, доктор Т’Сони.  
– Да. Посмотри на временные штампы записей. Это самый что ни на есть исторический источник.  
– Сверяю. Принято. Обновление данных займет несколько часов. Спасибо за использование Авины.  
– Стой, не завершай сеанс. Найди в архиве фото Майлза Шепарда и его команды.

Компьютер, помедлив, выбрал общий снимок, сделанный с неясной целью: для отчета он был слишком неформален, для личного хранения слишком официален.

– Самый маленький. Вот этот, чуть горбатый. Запомни, что ЭТО – капитан Майлз Форкосиган-Шепард. А тот тип, которого ты показывало раньше – это его пилот.  
– Мои данные свидетельствуют об обратном.  
– Твои данные повреждены. Обратимся снова к логике: у высокого есть импланты скачкового пилота, у низкого нет. Потому что никто не станет вживлять инвалиду такие устройства, слишком велик риск. И историю про вентиляцию могу напомнить.  
– Принято, – с явной неохотой согласилась голограмма. – Данные повторно изменены.  
– Повторно? Когда же их изменили впервые?  
– При занесении в архив данных о том, что капитан Майлз Форкосиган-Шепард спас Барраяр и Цетагандийскую империю от войны.  
– Кто внес изменения?  
– Нет данных.  
– Кто удалил данные?  
– Нет данных.  
– Чтоб их всех… – красивое лицо Лиары пошло совсем не красивыми пятнами гнева. – Конечно, спаситель человечества вообще и империй в частности не может быть коротышкой с кучей проблем – он непременно должен выглядеть десантником с плаката! Какого черта?  
– Я не запрограммировано отвечать на риторические вопросы, – голограмма чуть виновато улыбнулась.  
– Кто бы сомневался… – герм фыркнул и вышел из архивов, не дослушав даже традиционного «Спасибо за использование Авины».

***

Поиски места, в котором криокамера могла бы мирно пролежать, функционируя, почти двести лет, заняли больше месяца. Десантники, подгоняемые Лиарой, уже забыли, как изнывали недавно от скуки, и теперь только жаловались изредка на бешеного дока, который заставляет их играть в поиск предметов.

Камеру нашел самый хитрый и сообразительный (он же самый ленивый) десантник – тот цет-полукровка. Он решил не лазить по уровням Цитадели, сканируя все вокруг, а посидеть немного в абсолютно пустом кафе, где некогда явно подавали мороженое и прочие холодные блюда. Оглядевшись, он понял, что место обычного промышленного холодильника занято чем-то, здорово напоминающим высокотехнологичный гроб. Гроб бодро помаргивал какими-то лампочками, питаясь от сети и работая преотлично.  
Когда вокруг криокамеры началась деловитая суета с активным участием доктора Т’Сони, откуда-то из недр служебного тоннеля появился Хранитель – большой зеленый жук с рюкзаком. Зрелище было странное и почему-то умилительное, хотя Лиаре и казалось, что такую далекую от человеческой форму Хранителю придали с какой-то другой целью, не для того, чтобы умилять. Хранитель безмолвно добрался до камеры, ощупал ее лапками и усами, понажимал на разные кнопки и отступил, давая людям возможность отсоединить устройство и перенести его.  
– Док, кто там, как думаете?  
– Думаю, там человек, который устроил Катаклизм.  
– Зачем?  
– Чтобы узнать точный ответ на этот вопрос, его нужно оживить. Но если вкратце… Через П-В туннели из какого-то пространства, называемого темным космосом, в нашу галактику пыталось проникнуть нечто крайне агрессивное и опасное. Чтобы не впустить это нечто, пришлось закрыть все П-В туннели. Сделать это каким-то образом помогла Цитадель. Вот и вся история, – Т’Сони развело руками.  
– То есть, Катаклизм – это не плохо, а хорошо? – протянул кто-то, довольно молодой, судя по голосу.  
– Нет, Катаклизм – это ужасно, – покачал головой герм. – Он стал концом привычной людям того времени цивилизации. Но не концом жизни как таковой.  
– Меньшее зло? – спросил тот же голос.  
– Пожалуй. Господа, мне было очень приятно с вами работать, но теперь я попрошу доставить нас с камерой на корабль, идущий курсом к станции группы Дюрона. Кто там сейчас заправляет? Лаванда? Отлично, ей придется поднять записи Магнолии и снова запустить проект «Лазарь».  
– Док, а вы не можете просто отослать Лаванде камеру и остаться с нами? Лететь-то лет десять, если П-В туннели не одумаются, а тут Цитадель еще недоисследована… – судя по голосу десантника, ему не столько хотелось оставить на борту странного герма, сколько не хотелось покидать Цитадель.  
– Боюсь, что нет. Поиски ответов и этой криокамеры заняли слишком много времени моей жизни, я не могу оставить это дело на полпути. И потом… Человек, который хранится в ней, пропустил почти двести лет. Думаю, ему будет приятно прийти в себя и увидеть знакомое лицо.  
– Ну… ладно. Только вы его уж расспросите о том, что там сидит в темном космосе и нельзя ли открыть П-В туннели снова.  
– Обязательно расспрошу. Особенно насчет того, что там сидит, потому что краткого комментария Тауры «Кальмары ублюдочные!» для науки катастрофически не достаточно, – пообещал герм, глядя на криокамеру как Пандора на ящик.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания на случай, если они нужны:
> 
> Начнем с того, что, как поется в известной песне, "you'll never be better than commander Shepard". Или адмирал Нейсмит – зависит от канона.  
> Казалось бы, ничего общего, кроме космооперности, у двух канонов нет: во вселенной Барраяра нет великого разнообразия инопланетных рас, нет проблемы эпического масштаба, перерастающей в Рагнарек, а в Масс Эффекте нет возможности погрузиться в дела отдельных империй и планет – все-то надо галактику спасать, но... Сквозной главный герой и там, и там попадает в похожие ситуации.  
> Начнем с того, что у Форкосигана (и у Шепарда в одном из вариантов прохождения) мама – капитан корабля и очень боевая дама. Комментарии, думаю, излишни.  
> Форкосиган (Шепард) успел умереть. Но был заморожен, а после оживлен красивой клонированной брюнеткой-ученой.  
> По Форкосигану (Шепарду) долгое время страдало обоеполое существо (в игре, правда, с ним можно было завести роман, но автор фика никогда не делал этого, играя Шепардом-мужчиной), которое было офицером и верным боевым товарищем.  
> Радикально настроенная группировка тайком вырастила клона для подмены Форкосигана (Шепарда), но потерпела поражение. К несчастью, в игре реморализовать клона не удалось, и он покончил с собой – но на то и фанфики.  
> Форкосиган (Шепард) спасал из застенков генетически сконструированного суперсолдата, в приближении – милую, ответственную и весьма любвеобильную девушку.  
> Форкосиган (Шепард) помогал двум расам/империям не поубивать друг друга, а в чем-то даже сотрудничать.  
> Кроме всего, в МЭ был персонаж, чем-то здорово Майзла напоминающий: Джокер, пилот фрегата "Нормандия", на котором ГГ перемещался. У него был гиперактивный и эмоциональный характер, склонность к аналитике и стеклянные кости. Если подменить одного героя другим, все пойдет как по маслу. Собственно, Авина и пыталась подменить персонажей.  
> Авина – это виртуальный клерк/гид по станции Цитадель. Сама Станция Цитадель – это натурально центр Ойкумены во Вселенной МЭ, но ее образ кочует из мира в мир и из фэндома в фэндом: этакий источник всего, начало и окончание всего, causa causare. Вокруг Цитадели вертятся события финальной части трилогии МЭ, так что показалось справедливым перенести действие фика именно туда. Искать надо там, где потерял, и все такое.


End file.
